


Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now: Justin

by oiuytrewq36



Series: Soundtrack Trilogy, combined and expanded [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiuytrewq36/pseuds/oiuytrewq36
Summary: It’s one of the loud nights tonight, though, us dancing in the middle of a huge throng of people, Babylon in all its rebuilt glory glowing and pulsing and glittering with life. The rest of the guys were around, earlier, but I’ve lost track of them; hard not to, really, with Brian moving so close against me, the way I can smell the sweat on his skin, the hungry looks he’s giving me.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Soundtrack Trilogy, combined and expanded [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077905
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now: Justin

I first come back to Pittsburgh about three months after the big move. I stay a week, in the loft with Brian, obviously, and we do all the Pittsburgh things - plenty of meals at the diner, drinks at Woody’s, dancing and sex at Babylon, some nights, others quieter, more subdued, me making lists of gallery jobs I’m applying for while Brian works in the evening.

It’s one of the loud nights tonight, though, us dancing in the middle of a huge throng of people, Babylon in all its rebuilt glory glowing and pulsing and glittering with life. The rest of the guys were around, earlier, but I’ve lost track of them; hard not to, really, with Brian moving so close against me, the way I can smell the sweat on his skin, the hungry looks he’s giving me.

I reach for him, and he leans in and kisses me sweetly on the mouth, hands skimming down to my waist. I slide my arms around his neck and throw my head back, and he laughs and nuzzles up my jaw, soft warm lips perfect on my skin.

Then some bottom-feeding asshole in our general vicinity yells, “Hey, Kinney! See your bitch’s got you whipped!”

A few of people around us stifle laughs. The smarter ones start backing carefully to a different part of the dance floor.

I look at Brian, trying to gauge his anger. But he just raises his eyebrows at me, a little amused, and lazily flips the guy off with one hand while he pulls me in for a long, deep, end-of-a-rom-com kiss with the other. A few people whistle, and he smiles against my mouth. I smile back, feeling slightly as if I’ve entered another dimension.

“Fucking idiots,” he murmurs, mouth against my ear, when he sets me back on my feet. “No idea what they’re missing.”

I draw back so I can look at him, because my sense of being in the Twilight Zone is definitely not dissipating. “You’re not mad?”

He shakes his head, smiling, nose on my cheek. “My reputation still precedes me, Sunshine, or haven’t you heard? Some jealous wax-happy juice case isn’t going to make a dent.”

“You can stop staring now,” he says, just faintly mocking, so I kiss him again and laugh.

“Who knew you’d still be surprising me after all this time?” I say, starting to let my hips move to the music again.

“Oh,” Brian says, still smiling, still beautiful. “I think you’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

***

We get back to the loft at two, three in the morning, a little drunk and a little high. Brian herds me into the shower as soon as he gets me out of my clothes. We make out and wash the glitter from each other’s hair, giggling and stealing kisses, and I’m buoyant and happy in a way I’ve only ever found with Brian, this deep, deep knowledge that I have someone who understands me the same way I understand him.

Then we leave the bathroom for the bed, and I’m expecting to be told to get on my hands and knees, for Brian to at the very least feel the need to assert some kind of dominance. But instead, he kisses me, soft, hands guiding my jaw, and then lies facedown on the bed, resting his chin on his hands, and looks at me, murmurs, “Can you-” and I very nearly freeze because Brian never, ever asks for this, not ever; he likes it well enough, might even admit it under the influence of the right combination of drugs, but I have to be the one to initiate it, to ask him to make himself vulnerable to me like this.

I don’t freeze, not for more than a moment. I nod, give him what I think is a smile, and he laughs a little into his arms. I think about popping him on the ass for that and decide against it, but I’m thinking clearer already, so I smile back for real and then get to work getting him ready.

It’s been a while, a few weeks, so I take my time. He doesn’t talk - almost never does, like this - but every so often he’ll shift and sigh and his shoulders will loosen just a little, so I focus on finding those spots, rubbing his back with the hand that’s not busy opening him up.

I push in, it feels like hours later, and Jesus Mary Joseph and all the saints, I will never be used to this, over the way he feels, so tight I have to bite the inside of my cheek every few seconds to keep myself from just losing it right here.

I bend at the waist until I’m plastered over his back, and he laces our hands together as we start to move together, not his rhythm today but mine.

His body is so flawless, to see and to touch and to feel, and I don’t really mean to say it but I whisper _You’re beautiful_ , right against his neck. He makes a sound that might be a whimper - it’s too early to come, so I will _not_ think about that, I will _not_ , I will _not_ \- so I breathe more things, soft words about him, how he makes me feel.

Brian comes close to silently, as he always does when he’s on the bottom, and I can’t take it any more so I’m grateful to fall over with him, listening to the gradual slow of his panting breaths.

“I’ll go get-” I say, and then he puts a hand on my leg and whispers “Stay. Please,” so I do. I kiss the bumps of his spine and the soft familiar curves of his shoulders, and just as I think he’s asleep, he murmurs, sleep-soft, “I like being yours.”

This time I really do freeze, or my mind does, anyway, my lips still mechanically stroking his back. When I come back to myself, I press my body to his as close as I can and kiss his ear, tell him that I love him, that I’m his, and I love that too. I’d say that he really was asleep at this point, except for the way he tightens his hands around mine as I speak.

Tomorrow we’ll do all the regular things, because that’s what you do in the Pitts. We’ll go to the diner in the morning, and the guys will have some catty comment on the new gossip that Brian Kinney really is in some kind of relationship with the kid he almost married, and he and I will look at each other and smile, just for a second, because it’s just one more little secret that only we will ever understand.

That’s what we’ll do tomorrow, but for now I just press my cheek to Brian’s shoulder and let my breathing slow to match his, bodies slipping into easy harmony even as we fall asleep.


End file.
